1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image recording and more specifically to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a curl correcting device, liquid ejecting method including a curl correcting process, and computer-readable media for liquid ejection and curl correcting.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet recording apparatus that ejects ink toward a sheet of a recording medium, such as paper or film, and records an image on the recording medium. The ink used in the ink jet recording apparatus includes water as the solvent. The water content in the ink causes a curl to occur in the recording medium to after the ink is attached during an image formation process. When the curl is greater than or equal to a certain size, the recording medium does not stack neatly on an output tray after being discharged. Consequently, a defect in the recording medium, such as bending or warping, often occurs. A known ink jet recording apparatus that addresses the above issue estimates the size of curling (hereinafter referred to as “curl amount”) after the image formation process, sets a waiting time based on the curl amount, and discharges the recording medium after the waiting time may comprise elapsed from the end of the image formation process. The waiting time is a period of time sufficient for the curl amount to be reduced to an amount that is less than the certain amount.